Chances
by JasperWhitlockHale.babe2012
Summary: Jasper/Bella. Read, it's good. I've never been great at summeries, so why even try. x


**A/N: Okay so I was kind of upset last night and was listening to a song by Taylor Swift. It made me think of this. No I wasn't going to make this a song fiction. Yes, the song was 'White Horse' by Taylor Swift. Oh and tell me in your reviews if I should continue this as a story. Because if you want me too, it might happen: D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except maybe the plot? Never know, someone could have stolen it. ;D Everything basically belongs to Stephenie Meyer. **

After being away from him for days, I don't think I could stand it much longer. I know I'm being foolish, but I can't help it. He said 6:00 pm, but I knew he wouldn't mind if I came over an hour earlier. I mean, come on, he probably missed me too. I hope.

As I drove over, I couldn't help but think of all our thoughts on the future. We dreamed of being together for eternity, and spending every second with each other. I loved how he could deny me immortality one second, then whenever he wants me to be immortal too, he changes his mind. We weren't going to let anyone stand in our way of being together.

But, the weird thing was that I had a bad feeling. Like coming here was wrong, like I didn't belong, like I wasn't **loved**.

I finally got to the driveway and as soon as I turned the car off, I raced in. I failed to notice that only **her** porch and **his** car were the only cars there. I failed to notice the screams coming from the room I loved so much. And I failed to realize that my head was chanting _"go back. Go back. You can't see this. It's not right. Turn around this instant and look away!"_

Have you ever felt like your life had just been torn away and that you don't think you can live anymore? That the ones you loved the most had betrayed you the worst way possible, and they didn't even hear you scream and start crying. Collapsing right behind them, feeling your heart break into a million pieces, then knowing there was no way those pieces would be put back in place again.

"How Could You! I Loved You! I Gave You My All. And here you are treating me like I'm nothing to you! Am I really just this person you believe you can just play with my heart anytime you want? Then you can come back and say sweet nothings in my ear and expect me to forgive you? DOUCHE! We are over." I could feel their stares in my back as I walked away with tears in my eyes.

I never thought I would see the day when he had cheated on me. He completely used me and made me feel like I was all that shined into his dead, black, loveless heart. I walked to my truck and started it up, but with my luck, it didn't start. The next thing I know, a white blur raced passed me and tore my hood up. Not literally.

I got out at my truck amazed. There standing in front of me was Jasper Hale. The one I never seemed to talk to, but felt that strange pull that connected us. His blond hair in his honey eyes, his button shirt showing his toned chest, and the clear upset tone on his face. Clearly he knows, in which I was probably the last to know. Considering everyone in his family never kept secrets, it was kind of impossible.

"Jasper…" my voice clearly held the pain. He jerked his head in my direction and smiled a small smile. He was trying to hide it, not very well might I add. All the sudden I pulled him into me and just hugged him.

Who knows how long we could have been standing there, but the next thing I hear is a door slam and Jaspers flying into my truck. What the hell? Oh great, here is Mr. Cheater himself.

"What the fuck are you doing Jasper, trying to get with my girlfriend? Because you are mistaken if you think I'm letting her go!" Edwards face was abnormally pink. But you know, they don't have blood, so that would be impossible. Jasper didn't seem fazed, but there was clear shock on his face. He looked at me with his mouth open, eyes begging me to stop this. I have no idea, but his uncomfortable look pained me.

"Edward! Let go of Jasper this instant! We are no more, you cheated. It's OVER! No more you and me, no more 'She's my girlfriend. Stay away'. And Jasper wasn't trying to hit on me. I pulled him into the embrace. So go back in your room and screw Alice. Okay? Because no one wants to see your lying, cheating, heartbreaking face." Then, I think I broke my hand. By slapping Edward Cullen in the face, yeah, I know. Stupid. Instantly I let of a cry of pain, feeling the bones in my hand cracking.

Jasper rushed to my side and picked me up, sending waves of calm towards me in a hope to make the pain leave even a little. It helped, but being in his arms….._Whoa! When did I think of Jasper that way? And I just broke up with Edward. _I was set in the car and he ran to the other side and started the car. Before I knew it, we were flying outside of Forks.

"Jasper….where are we going?"

He rubbed his left temple and sighed. "Were leaving, I know you don't want to stand the 'I-told-you-so's' from Charlie. And I'm pretty sure neither of us wants to see the family right now. So we'll get you checked out somewhere else other than Forks."

I stayed silent, nodding, forgetting he wasn't looking at me. He then turned to me with a questioning look, wondering if it was okay with me.

"Alright, I trust you. Let's do this!" I said, laughing freely, feeling like I was free to do what I wanted without **him** being over protective. He soon laughed with me, then after awhile, the fun time died down.

After going into a hospital in Port Angeles, we went and ate dinner [well actually only me:].

"Can I ask you a question, Belly?" Jazz said, using my new nickname for me. I laughed at the way he was looking like he was going to throw up.

"Sure Jazzy. Ask away." I smiled. We came up with nicknames after I called him Jazz. So now I was Belly and he was Jazzy. But only to each other, we would be called that. No one else would have the permission.

"Well, Belly, I was thinking. We seem to be getting along amazingly well, and I know neither of us want to go back, considering what would be waiting for us…" he trailed off. _Awww he's nervous. Wait, stop this. You don't like him like that._

"_Will you run away with me?"_

It's been nearly 3 hours since he asked me to run with him. We drove back in silence and he dropped me off with no goodbye. I told him I couldn't, that I had Charlie and I couldn't just leave. He nodded his head and we left. Now I'm here, thinking about my choice. It wasn't the right decision. As much as I loved Edward, I never felt so carefree with Jazz. I felt refreshed, vibrant, and** mature. **And more importantly I knew what he meant to me.

_**I love him. **_

After the realization, I started packing all I could in a backpack and wrote Charlie a note. I explained the whole Edward ordeal, and told him I had to leave. That I couldn't stand being there with him being there, I told him I'm sorry and I loved him. After that, I ran out the door with my bag and keys and headed out to my truck. I knew where he was. I felt the pull, and I knew he felt it also.

I stopped at my destination, the Water Fall. I didn't see his car anywhere, but I knew he was here. He had to be, if he wasn't I would spend years searching for him. I couldn't live without him, he was my best friend and love.

I then saw the beautiful honey blond haired boy, sitting there staring at the sight. He looked so amazing it was hard to believe I had ignored him. I guess I was blocked by the first love. I went over to him and covered his eyes with my tiny hands.

"Guess who," I whispered into his ear, and I swear I could feel his Goosebumps.

He looked back and smiled softly. He thought I was here to tell him I couldn't leave, that I was returning to Edward. I could read him like a book, a very easy to read book.

"I'm not going back to Edward, love." I gently kissed him behind his ear, showing him I was clearly telling the truth.

Jasper pulled me into his laps and wrapped his arms around me. I loved the embrace, so pushed myself into him more, making us fall backwards. That erupted us into a fit of laughs, and kept us going for a few minutes. Then as our faces were inches apart, I gently pushed a piece of his hair out of his face and did the thing I wanted to do most.

"Let's do it. Let's take the chance."

He looked at me confused, then suddenly his faced turned into realization. Then, finally, love and adoration.

"Really, are you sure you want to do this?" he squeaked, his voice managing to crack just a little.

"Yeah, I'm positive. I'm sure of anything when it comes to you." I told him, a smile playing on my face and my eyes showing him how much I truly cared for him.

"Okay let's do it."

Then, like a million fireworks went off, he leaned up and gave me a soft and gentle kiss, pulling me forward to him, pressing my body to his. Clearly this was a change for me, but I liked it. He wasn't so careful; he was willing to take chances, because he wanted me, truly and honestly wanted me. He **loved** me. I could feel it radiating off of him, just like a night light. He wasn't scaring me, no, he was protecting me. The only thing that could make this better….

It started to rain, smothering us in water, and making us soaked. But we didn't care, we were with each other. That's all that mattered.

I felt him smile into the kiss, and I started laughing. The kiss wasn't perfect, but it was better than perfection. It was completely and utterly bliss. It was time for our _**Chance**_.

**A/N: Okay, so if you didn't read the not at the beginning, you need to read it before you review. :D then you shall review and make me a happy person. Ha-ha.**

**With all my writing love, **

**Jess **


End file.
